


Switch

by Mijan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Harry through his worst fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

  
  
Draco was waiting for Harry when he arrived at the flat. When it came to Draco, “waiting,” meant he had laid out a collection of leather bindings and a toy of choice for the evening, and was sprawled across the bed, wearing black silk pajama bottoms and a loosely tied wrap shirt when Harry walked through the door. Harry took in the sight and let the tip of his tongue graze his upper lip. The toys laid across the foot of the bed were a simple blindfold and gag, which elicited an excited twinge in Harry’s stomach – the more simple the arrangement, the more creative things usually became as the night progressed.  
  
They’d been playing these games for a while now, both taking turns setting the scene, and controlling the scene. Sometimes, it was almost as if they were competing with each other with new twists and surprises, trying to see who could catch the other off-guard. Life certainly never got boring.  
  
By the setup Draco had created, Harry immediately knew which role he was supposed to play tonight. He always topped when the scene involved bondage. So Harry carefully maintained his image of calm authority as he hung his robe in the closet and kicked of his shoes, trying not to overtly look at Draco as he did. “What did you do today, Draco?” he asked casually while unbuttoning his vest.   
  
“Well, I had that interview with the Potions Research and Development Department.”  
  
At that, Harry looked back over his shoulder. That was unexpected. “I thought you’d already turned them down. You said you had no intention of working with those – what did you call them? – ‘simple-minded, politician’s-arse-licking, incompetent – ”  
  
Draco waved his hand dismissively. “Well, apparently Severus put in a word for me, and the Ministry suddenly seemed inclined to make me an offer of leading my own research team, and having the final say in the people on the team.” He smirked. “I’ll have my own laboratory, and access to any ingredient I could imagine – legal or otherwise.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he hung his vest next to his robe. “Great. There goes the neighbourhood.”   
  
“Hey!” Draco snapped, his tone laced with mock-indignation. “You know perfectly well that I –”  
  
Harry cut him off with a laugh. “Yes, I do. I was kidding. You’ll be great.” He walked to the bed and climbed on, kneeling over Draco’s prone form.  
  
Draco sniffed. “Naturally. I really never deigned to follow, you know.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, not quite sure where this was going, but not breaking character. Maybe Draco wanted to play a stubborn or haughty submissive tonight. He gave a mental shrug and continued. “Well, you follow my lead beautifully in bed. And on the couch. And on the floor. And against the wall. And that one night on the roof.”   
  
He leaned over and planted a chaste kiss at the corner of Draco’s jaw, then lightly tugged his partner’s earlobe with his lips. He breathed in, and by the warm scent of Draco’s favourite shampoo, he could tell that his boyfriend had only just stepped out of the shower. “Mmm, you smell good.”  
  
He leaned back to see Draco grinning.   
  
“Of course. I always smell good. But tonight’s special,” Draco said, stretching his arms up over his head lazily.  
  
Harry caught Draco’s arms in place, pinning them lightly to the mattress. “Is it now?” He started nipping his way up Draco’s neck, relishing the way that lithe body squirmed underneath him.  
  
And then, Draco shifted. He pulled his arms free and, to Harry’s surprised, rolled out from underneath him. “Yes, it’s special,” Draco said with an enigmatic grin. “I’m taking on a new job, a new challenge, taking charge, leading... I was thinking –” He eyed Harry up and down, his grin turning feral. “I was thinking it was time for a change of pace.”  
  
Harry didn’t have a chance to ask before he was abruptly grabbed by the shoulders, spun around, and pinned to the mattress. The sudden turnabout left Harry momentarily surprised, but he started to laugh lightly as Draco began licking and sucking at the sensitive hollow at the base of his neck. This was a new character for Draco, but it was certainly a turn-on.   
  
“Mmm... aah... Draco, if you’re that desperate for me to bottom, you’ll have to beg properly. You know I’ve accommodated your... dominant urges in the past. If you weren’t such a slut, I’d do it more often. That’s not such a change of pace.”  
  
Draco stopped teasing his neck and leaned back, still grinning. “Ah, but this is.” He held up the pair of wrist cuffs, complete with clips and metal loops, so Harry could see. Before Harry could react, Draco was strapping one of the cuffs around Harry’s left wrist.  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
In a flash, he yanked his hand away and threw Draco off. He scrambled back against the headboard, feeling like a cornered animal. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, and the air suddenly seemed too warm. He stared at Draco, who was sitting back at the foot of the bed, rubbing at his collarbone with one hand, cuff still in his other hand.  
  
Draco’s face was twisted in confusion. “Harry...? Are... are you okay? What was that all about?”  
  
Harry began absently rubbing his wrist, trying to remove the ghost sensations of the leather against his skin as he focused on slowing his breathing. “Er... nothing. Nothing. Just, I... I don’t think I’d be a good candidate for bondage.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I’ll bottom though. I like to do that. Yeah, I can do that.”  
  
Draco’s mouth curved into a frown. “Harry, you’re shaking like a leaf. What’s wrong?” As he asked the question, he gestured with the hand holding the cuff.   
  
The movement brought the cuff closer to Harry, and involuntarily, he jumped again, pressing backwards even harder. Draco narrowed his eyes. “You’re not scared of a little light bondage, are you?”  
  
Harry blinked, and realized just how blatant he was being. Showing fear just wasn’t something he ever liked to do; it was bad form anyway, even for a Switch. This wouldn’t do at all. Forcing himself to alter his demeanor, he leaned forwards, away from the headboard, and donned his best mask of confidence. “No, no. I mean, I’ve just never been tied up, and you startled me... and I’m just not used to... er... comfortable with the idea.” He crawled back to the middle of the bed, and sat on his feet. He felt very exposed, but there was no way he was going to break down again.  
  
Draco was eyeing him skeptically. “Really, Harry? I think you’re lying to me.”  
  
“No. I’m not. I just –”  
  
Draco lunged.  
  
In a heartbeat, Harry found himself flat on his back. Draco was straddling his waist, gripping his wrists, trying to force the cuffs onto him. In the next heartbeat, all logic and reason went out the window.  
  
“STOP! Get off get offgetoffgetoff! NO! Please, Draco stop! Stop stop stopstopstop! Let me go!”   
  
He was crying and screaming, and indignity didn’t matter as the tears started welling up and the screams kept ripping from his throat. He was thrashing so hard he didn’t even realize Draco had stopped until he was pulled sharply upright, and found himself wrapped tightly in Draco’s arms. Cradling him, really. Rocking and muttering in his ear.  
  
“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m sorry. Shh, easy there. I’m sorry, it’s okay. I didn’t mean it like that. Shh.”  
  
Harry’s cries of panic finally broke into shuddering sobs as he realized what had happened. Instead of returning the embrace, Harry drew his arms in to his chest and tried to turn away. “Oh Merlin, I can’t believe I did that. So pathetic. I’m sorry, Draco.”  
  
The warm arms around Harry pushed him back so that he and Draco were face to face. Draco’s eyes were sharp, but he was looking on with definite sympathy.  
  
“Why the hell are you apologizing, you git? I just scared the crap out of you!” He gave Harry a little shake to emphasize the point.  
  
Harry tried to maintain eye contact, but he couldn’t. Weakness had never been a trait he’d wanted associated with himself, and he couldn’t bring himself to look Draco in the eye just then. He turned his head away in shame. Just as quickly, Draco’s hand caught his cheek lightly and forced him to turn his head back. Harry kept his eyes downcast.   
  
“Harry, look at me.”  
  
A noncommittal grunt. He’d never been quite so embarrassed in his life. Shamed. Never had a fear so harshly exposed before. Never realized this fear ran so deep, or so close to the surface. Didn’t want Draco to see it.  
  
“Harry. Look. At. Me.”  
  
Harry finally obliged and looked up. Immediately, he felt even more ashamed as he saw a rapidly swelling red mark across Draco’s cheekbone. “Shit, I hit you!”  
  
Draco didn’t even blink. “And I bloody well deserved it for trying a stunt like that! Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt, and a quick healing charm will remove any trace of it. Besides –” His thumb traced a moist path from the corner of Harry’s eye and down his cheek. “You look like you’re in worse shape than me.  
  
That didn’t make Harry feel any better. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Draco was probably looking at a puffy and tear-streaked face. He didn’t want to think at all. He didn’t want to speak either, so he waited silently until Draco went first.  
  
“When were you tied up before?”  
  
“I told you, I haven’t been.”  
  
Draco shook his head, not taking his gaze off of Harry. “I don’t mean sexual bondage, Harry. I mean, when were you tied up? Who tied you up? What happened?”  
  
Despite Draco’s hand against his cheek, Harry turned his head away again. “I don’t want to get into this, Draco. Especially not now. This is your day – new career and all – let’s just do something fun. I don’t want to ruin your day.” He cast a sideways glance his boyfriend.  
  
Draco’s mouth was open in an expression of utter incredulity. For a moment, Harry thought he was going to argue, or even laugh. Instead, Draco leaned forward and drew Harry into a slow, tender kiss. At first, Harry stiffened in surprise at the unexpected action, but quickly found himself relaxing into it. The kiss was warm and soft, tongue probing gently. Finally, Draco pulled back.  
  
“You could never ruin my day.”  
  
“What about that time I thought your supply of dried Dragon’s Tears was sugar, and tried to make cookies with it?”  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, and Draco laughed.   
  
“That didn’t ruin my day. It just made me realize I was stupid to put Potions supplies in the kitchen cabinet. And besides, how did you think I figured out that adding Dragon’s Tears to chocolate made it more effective in reversing the effects of Dementors?”   
  
Harry’s mouth formed a small “o”, and Draco laughed again, softer this time.  
  
“Harry, really, I want to know. What happened?”  
  
“You really want to know?” Harry echoed vaguely.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that what I just said?”  
  
Harry held his breath for a second, then made up his mind. “Okay, so I’ve been tied up before.”  
  
“During the war?”  
  
“Actually, no. Before.”  
  
Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Not when we were captured?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “They just threw us into a cell. That was different. And when they took me... they never thought to tie me up. Curses and torture were good enough. I overheard that they were going to tie me up for what Voldemort called ‘the final sacrifice’, Severus and Kingsley got us out of there before that happened. And thank Merlin, because I hadn’t broken down in front of Voldemort yet, but if he’d tied me up again, I would have.”  
  
The admission didn’t escape Draco. “Again?”  
  
Harry leaned back, grabbed a pillow, and clutched it to his chest like a shield. He needed the buffer between himself and this ghost that had been haunting him. “The first time was fourth year. After the Triwizard Tournament. Third Task. And actually, Voldemort didn’t tie me up. Wormtail did.”  
  
Draco crawled a couple of inches closer. “You never wanted to talk about that. I remember. Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
  
Harry opened his mouth, paused, and exhaled slowly. “Not everything. Just the important part.”  
  
“That’s all I can ask,” Draco conceded. “So...?”  
  
Harry sighed. “The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey, and when I touched it, it brought me to a graveyard. To make a long story short, Wormtail tied me to a gravestone and gagged me. There was a huge cauldron... and…” He shuddered. “Anyway... I couldn’t move. I couldn’t talk. While I was tied there, he used this dagger and cut my arm, here, so they could use my blood to recreate Voldemort’s body. I couldn’t even scream when he did it.” He rolled up his sleeve and showed Draco the faint remnants of the long, thin scar at the crook of his arm.  
  
“Wormtail... tied you up and cut you... you were only fourteen! That slimy, two-faced, stuttering, boot-licking –”  
  
“You can understand why I don’t like to talk about it.”  
  
“No!” Draco protested. “I _can’t_ understand why you don’t talk about it. You can’t just bottle up something like this. These things turn into phobias and repressed memories and –”  
  
“And you sound like Hermione.”  
  
Draco snapped his mouth shut.   
  
Harry nodded in satisfaction. “Anyway, I had the ‘privilege’ of a front-row seat for Voldemort’s rebirth as a corporeal being. While I was tied up. To a gravestone. And when he finally untied me, it was so he could duel with me.”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened. “You _dueled_ with Voldemort at the age of fourteen? And you never once bothered to mention this to me?” He cocked his head and muttered, “And I was irritated because I couldn’t best you in a duel.”  
  
Harry moaned. “Can we drop this? You asked me a question, I answered it. Now, can I forget about it?”  
  
Draco surveyed him sadly. “You know, I don’t care whether or not I sound like Granger. You need to get over your phobia.”  
  
There was a sharp twist in Harry’s gut. “I don’t _need_ to get over it. We can just go on as if it didn’t happen. It wasn’t a problem before, and we can easily ignore it from now on.”  
  
“Harry, please let me.”  
  
Harry shuffled backwards. “Let you what?”  
  
“Help you.” He held up the wrist cuff again.  
  
“Draco, scaring me shitless isn’t going to help me.”  
  
Draco shook his head. “I’m not going to scare you.”  
  
“You already are.”  
  
Draco looked critically at Harry, and slowly, deliberately, laid the cuff down on the nightstand. He then retrieved the other wrist cuff and the pair of ankle cuffs from where they were scattered around the bed, and placed them on the nightstand with the first one. The blindfold and gag followed. All that remained on the bed were Harry and Draco. The leather bindings were still lashed to the posts, but none of them were within Draco’s reach.  
  
Harry started to make a noise of protest, but Draco held one finger to his lips, indicating for silence. He kissed his own finger, and then leaned forward to press that finger against Harry’s lips. “The instant this becomes too much, just say so. I promise, I’ll stop.”  
  
“Promise?” Harry asked weakly.  
  
“I promise,” Draco said with complete sincerity. “And I promise to untie you immediately, the instant you tell me to. No questions asked, no hard feelings.”  
  
Every instinct Harry had was screaming for him to shake his head. This wasn’t exciting. This wasn’t fun. This was terrifying. But there was Draco, looking at him with the most innocent, sincere expression he’d ever worn. Draco didn’t even look that innocent when he was asleep, and certainly not when he wanted to shag.  
  
Harry nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“I said it once. Now, let’s get started before I change whatever’s left of my mind.”  
  
Harry had expected for Draco to reach for the cuffs again, but he didn’t. Instead, he began stripping. No song and dance, no teasing. He simply removed his clothes and laid them aside. Then he crawled over to Harry and began unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. He paused on the second button and pulled his hands away. “If it would make you feel more secure, we can leave your clothes on.”  
  
Now _that_ surprised Harry. Draco was stripping down all his own defences, making himself appear as vulnerable as possible, but offering for Harry to maintain as much of his own security as he wanted. Harry thought about it for a moment, then reached up to his own buttons and started unfastening them. “If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this all the way.”  
  
He tossed his shirt carelessly over the side of the bed. He always did that. The familiar motion brought him a small measure of comfort. When he went to reach for his belt, however, Draco stopped him.   
  
“That’s enough for now.”  
  
Harry replied with a nod.  
  
In gentle, graceful movements, Draco guided Harry into a kneeling position so they were facing each other. Harry’s feet were splayed out to the sides, and his bottom rested on the mattress between his feet. He felt balanced and quite comfortable, but a bit confused. He was going to ask what Draco was doing when a finger was pressed against his lips again.  
  
“Shh. Relax, Harry.” And Draco stretched forward and kissed him. The kiss was tender and sweet, and was over far too quickly. But before Harry could think to complain, Draco’s lips were on him again, this time on the tip of his chin. Then they were tracing small dots along the length of the right side of his jaw, ending with a soft kiss on his earlobe.   
  
“Draco...” Harry breathed. His lover was a passionate and energetic man in bed, and was usually just as happy to be bitten as to be kissed. Never in the time they’d been together had Draco been so gentle.  
  
“Shh,” Draco said again.   
  
Elegant fingers brushed lightly against Harry’s chest, grazing softly over his nipples as lips began to work their way down Harry’s neck. And not just lips this time. Harry could feel Draco’s tongue press against his skin, tasting him, but not devouring.  
  
Without breaking contact, Draco crept around to his back and began working along the nape of the neck and down Harry’s spine, attending every inch of skin with his mouth. His breath tickled, and Harry shivered. Perhaps he thought that the shiver was caused by a chill, because in the next second, Draco pressed his chest firmly against Harry’s back. Hands wrapped around to his chest, enveloping him in warmth, while lips and breath continued their gentle assault on the other side of his neck.  
  
“Mmm... Draco, that’s...” Harry tried to reach backwards to touch Draco’s body, but Draco quickly stopped him.  
  
“Don’t, Harry. Let me... let me take care of everything. Gods above and below, you’re gorgeous.” The kisses began again with renewed fervor. Draco’s embrace was strong, pinning Harry’s arms to his sides.  
  
It was so subtle that Harry almost missed it. He was being restrained, but the effect wasn’t intimidating. More comforting. It was a hug, but it wasn’t. Draco was controlling him, restricting him, but taking care of him at the same time. He was safe in Draco’s arms. Nothing bad could happen to him.  
  
He leaned back into the warm pressure and let Draco support his weight. He was rewarded when Draco made a low purring sound in his throat. The deep rumbling went through him like a shot, and for the first time since Draco had pinned him forcefully to the mattress, Harry felt his cock hardening.  
  
Draco must have sensed the change, because he reached down and brushed his fingers across the front of Harry’s trousers, feeling the erection beginning there. He purred his approval. “Much better. You’re so incredible when you’re hard, Harry.”  
  
Hands explored Harry’s torso, traced up and over his shoulders, and came to rest on the back of Harry’s hips. One more kiss, this one directly on his spine between his shoulder blades, elicited a shiver that ran to the top of his scalp. Then, one hand was withdrawn.   
  
Harry glanced back over his shoulder to see Draco reaching for the nightstand. Instantly, he stiffened.  
  
Draco’s right hand pulled Harry back against his chest. “Relax. I’m only going to get one of them. Just think of it as a leather bracelet.”  
  
Harry couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. “I know better though.” He suddenly felt cold, despite Draco’s warm skin against his own. “I keep thinking about it –”  
  
“Then don’t think. Just be. Take a deep breath, and let it out.”  
  
Still nervous, Harry complied, and found a bit of his tension drain away with his exhalation. A very little bit.  
  
Draco guided Harry’s left hand out in front of him. Behind him, he could feel Draco raise up on his knees to look over his shoulder. Blond strands of hair brushed his cheekbone as Draco set to work.  
  
It was all Harry could do to keep his arm still as Draco wrapped the leather cuff around his wrist – snug but not tight – and fastened the buckles. Harry tried not to hear the click of metal on metal, or the jangling of the loops that would later attach to the bindings. As soon as the cuff was firmly in place, Draco began to massage his hand, caressing and stroking each finger, kneading the bottom joint of his thumb. At the same time, he began kissing Harry’s neck again.   
  
After a minute of having his neck and shoulder worshipped by Draco’s lips and tongue, Harry felt himself starting to relax again. Obviously, the cuff didn’t hurt, and in reality, it wasn’t even restricting him yet. The idea of it was still creepy, but Harry’s attention was far more focused on the feel of Draco’s chest on his back, Draco’s erection pressing against his arse.   
  
When Draco started stroking Harry’s hardening cock through his trousers, Harry let his brain shut down. He felt so comfortable. He felt so warm and loved. He was so wrapped up in it that he barely felt the leather against his right wrist until Draco’s hand left his groin to fasten the buckles of the second cuff. The metallic clink caused him to startle, but Draco never stopped kissing, nuzzling, murmuring soft encouragements. Again, as soon as the cuff was in place, Draco methodically massaged every inch of Harry’s hand and arm.  
  
Hands traveled from his arm back to his chest and began rhythmically kneading and rubbing, all the way up to Harry’s neck and down to the waistband of his trousers. When Draco grazed the belt, Harry couldn’t help but thrust his hips upwards towards those hands. He was rewarded by a soft whisper of approval and the sight of Draco’s fingertips disappearing under his clothes.  
  
Draco was so gentle it was almost maddening as he stroked, touched, teased, all while rocking his body against Harry’s in a frustratingly slow rhythm. Harry could feel Draco’s erection rubbing lightly against him as fingers dipped down and cupped his balls, rolling them around and cradling them, just as surely as Draco’s embrace was cradling the rest of his body.  
  
“Are you ready for the next thing?” Draco whispered in his ear.  
  
The question was vague, but lost in the physical sensations, Harry could only think to answer, “Yes.”  
  
He let out a whimper of disappointment as Draco’s hand withdrew from his trousers, and another as Draco shifted a little bit and leaned away from his back. Draco’s hands traced the skin up along his front and back down his arms, coming to rest on his wrists. Then Draco lightly grasped Harry’s hands and pulled his arms behind his back.  
  
Harry hadn’t meant to react, but instinct kicked in, and a shot of fear ran through his stomach. He tensed his arms.   
  
“It’s okay, Harry.” Another kiss on the back of his neck. “If you need to stop, we’ll stop.”  
  
“No,” Harry said as evenly as he could. “I’m fine. I don’t want to stop. Just... just a reaction.”  
  
Draco didn’t speak aloud, but instead responded by kissing the palms of Harry’s hands, one at a time. The intimacy of the gesture sent a completely different sort of jolt through him. When Draco began pulling his hands further behind his back, Harry didn’t resist. He felt his knuckles graze together, then heard the click of a metal clasp.  
  
His head was spinning. In pure reflex, he jerked at his hands, but they were firmly clipped together behind him. He couldn’t move his hands. He couldn’t move his arms, couldn’t reach his wand. He was helpless. Logic told him that he didn’t need his hands just then; he didn’t need to fight. But logic didn’t stop his heart from pounding, or his vision from blurring.  
  
“Draco... I think I... I...”  
  
In the next instant, Draco was in front of him, filling his vision. Draco’s hands were on his cheeks, framing his face. “Do you need to stop?”  
  
Being able to see Draco helped. Harry tested the feel of the cuffs on his wrist. It wasn’t really so bad, even if it wasn’t exactly comforting. Still, he couldn’t quite ignore the fact that he could feel his own pulse pushing against the leather that trapped him.   
  
Draco placed one hand flat against Harry’s chest, over his heart. “Harry. Do you need to stop?” Their faces were barely inches apart.  
  
Speaking would have meant he could say yes. Yes, this was too much. Yes, he wanted to stop. But no, he wasn’t going to. Instead, Harry quickly closed the gap between their faces and seized Draco’s mouth with his own. The kiss was off-balance and rough, but Harry had initiated it, and it gave him a sense of regaining some control, and something to distract him.  
  
Draco let him ravage his mouth, accepting Harry’s tongue willingly. While Harry was focused on overpowering Draco’s tongue with his own, hands started playing with his nipples again. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth as both his nipples were firmly pinched at the same time, and he could feel Draco smile against his lips. Then Harry found himself leaning into midair as Draco shifted. The next thing Harry knew, Draco had latched onto his right nipple, pinching with his teeth, sucking, flicking it with his tongue. Hands were on his belt, tugging impatiently at the metal fastenings.  
  
Draco made short work of unwrapping his prize. He pulled Harry’s boxers down, and freed Harry’s cock, which was still only half-hard; Harry was still too tense to be properly aroused. But then, all awareness of the fact that his arms were tied disappeared as Draco dropped down and swallowed his entire length.  
  
Harry’s heart was still pounding, and his breath still came in rapid, shallow gasps, but now the cause was completely different. If he hadn’t been hard before, he was now. He looked down at the blond head, bobbing smoothly over his lap, hair flapping a bit each time Draco descended. The sight more than the sensation caused Harry to moan aloud.   
  
Draco paused at the top of his stroke and glanced up at Harry, his eyes sparking mischievously. Then, ever so delicately, he took just the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, licking and sucking like it was a piece of candy that was melting too fast. Draco brought one hand up to stroke Harry’s balls, then poked back a few times to run his finger along the perineum, and pressed up against his prostate.   
  
It was teasing at its cruelest, and Harry was rapidly being worked into a frenzy. He jerked his hips forward and upwards, but with his arms behind him, his balance was off and all he got for his efforts was a chuckle from Draco. Even more desperate, he tried to twist in place to shove more of his cock into Draco’s mouth, but he had no leverage. He couldn’t even bring his hands around to push Draco’s head down – which he was sorely tempted to do, if the option were available. Instead, all he could do was moan again.   
  
“Draco... please...?”  
  
Instead of engulfing him again with that incredible mouth, Draco sat up and looked at him questioningly. “Please what? Stop?”  
  
Harry stared at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking insane? Hell no, don’t you _dare_ stop!”  
  
A devilish grin spread across Draco’s face. “Oh good... you’re ready for the next step.” Draco reached over to the nightstand, but before Harry could get nervous over the addition of another restraint, he saw Draco pick up his wand instead. A swish, a soft popping sound, and Harry’s trousers and boxers were gone. Draco sat back to survey his work, and as he did, he let out a slow whistle.  
  
“What?” Harry asked, feeling a bit exposed, but at that point, exposure didn’t matter. He just needed Draco’s mouth back. NOW.  
  
“Harry,” Draco said in a low tone, “do you have any idea how fucking incredible you look right now?”  
  
“I...” Harry’s cock twitched.  
  
“Oh yes, beyond incredible. Amazing.” Draco’s eyes were dark and smoky, and despite the lust visible there, they were looking on with noticeable tenderness. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“How am I _feeling_? Damn it, Draco!” Harry squirmed in place. “Mouth. Cock. Now!”  
  
Draco smiled, but instead of dropping down and wrapping those reddened lips around Harry’s desperate erection, he simply reached out and stroked the length of Harry’s cock lightly with two fingers. Harry whimpered. Draco removed his fingers from Harry’s cock, pressed his hands onto Harry’s hips to hold him securely in place, and leaned over to run his tongue along the path his fingers had traced seconds before. Harry was ready to go mad.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Draco said as he came back up to Harry’s eye level.  
  
This time, Draco didn’t even ask before crawled around behind Harry to secure the last two cuffs from the nightstand. He didn’t hesitate to take Harry’s left foot, gently, and wrap the cuff just above the ankle bone.   
  
And Harry didn’t fuss, wiggle, or speak as he felt the cuff tighten in place, although he did have to bite off several nasty comments about better things Draco could be doing just then. His straining cock was a much bigger distraction than a little piece of leather. He did stiffen slightly when he heard the clink of the buckle, but he wouldn’t tell Draco to stop. Every time Draco did something to restrain him, the restriction was immediately followed by a reward. So Harry focused on what reward Draco might give him next instead of the snug leather wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Draco massaged the sole of his foot, then up his leg to his knee, the same as he’d done with Harry’s arms. He hoped that maybe Draco would pause then to reward him immediately, but he went directly to the right foot. The second cuff was even easier to take – _two limbs at once... he’d better suck me off properly for this_ – up until the point when he realized that all four limbs were cuffed. His breath hitched.  
  
Draco must have noticed, because he stopped his massage abruptly. An instant later, Draco’s mouth was on Harry’s big toe, sucking powerfully. It was a fetish that Draco wouldn’t often accommodate, and when he did, it usually meant he’d done something bad (such as the time a misplaced _Incendio!_ had destroyed the coffee table) and was trying to soften Harry up before he found out. It usually worked. Little jolts worked their way up Harry’s legs, settling in his groin, as Draco painstakingly attended to each toe on the right foot, then the left.   
  
Harry couldn’t even move by the time Draco was done, and was making faint gibbering noises.  
  
“Harry, I need you to move.”  
  
A low moan was the only response Harry could manage.  
  
“Come on, Harry, slide back a bit.”  
  
Guided by Draco’s hands, Harry wriggled backwards on his knees until his feet came in contact with the slats of the headboard. He stopped and looked back at Draco, letting a bit of confusion show on his face. “Draco...?”  
  
“Harry, you’re going to have to trust me, okay?”  
  
“Okay...?”  
  
“And if you need me to stop –”  
  
“I know, just say so.”  
  
Draco nodded. “I know you can do this, Harry. Just relax. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you.”  
  
Harry nodded weakly, trying to get his mind to go blank, save for the promises Draco kept repeating. This would make him stronger. This was exactly what he needed to do. It didn’t hurt. Not even a little bit. And Draco was being so gentle.  
  
There was a tugging on his left ankle, and Harry knew a leather strap had been threaded through one of the loops on his cuff. Another series of jerks and tugs, and Harry’s left foot was tied securely to the headboard. The process repeated with his right leg.   
  
Harry forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. Draco was tying him, not Wormtail. Not Voldemort. And Draco was going to release him. He wasn’t going to be hurt.  
  
“All right, Harry?”  
  
“Mmmhmm,” was the only response Harry could give.  
  
Draco came back around to the front and paused long enough to kiss him tenderly while rubbing his arms up and down. It was a very comforting gesture. And then Draco moved back behind him again.  
  
This time, Harry felt a pull on his arms. He fought off the panic, thinking of anything but the fact that his arms were being lashed to the headboard, and both his upper body and lower body were now completely stuck. Still, he couldn’t stop the choked whimper that escaped him. “Draco?”  
  
“I’m here, Harry.” Draco reappeared in front of him, settled himself with one knee between Harry’s thighs, and wrapped his arms around Harry in a firm embrace. “It’s okay. Relax.”  
  
Harry took a shuddering breath and leaned his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. He was completely torn between the nerves that were flaring through his body and the gentle, comforting arms of his lover. “I’m nervous,” he said without meaning to.  
  
Draco’s hands rubbed his shoulders, his back, the curve of his hips. “I wouldn’t expect you not to be. But you’re not crying, and you’re not yelling. You’re amazing. Absolutely amazing.”  
  
“I’m not doing anything special,” Harry said sullenly. Talking was helping calm his nerves somewhat. “You’re not scared to be tied up. You seem to love it.”  
  
“I have my own fears.”  
  
This caught Harry’s attention. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Such as...?”  
  
Draco hesitated, then sighed. “I’ll tell you later.  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
Draco finally released Harry from his embrace and sat back to look him in the eye. “Harry, there’s one more thing I have for you.”  
  
“Yes?” He couldn’t quite control the shaking in his voice.  
  
Instead of replying, Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and reached down. When he came back up, he was holding a length of rope.   
  
Harry froze. “I... I don’t know if I can do that.”  
  
Draco examined him, weighing the rope in his hand. “I could understand that. This is a pretty big jump. We can stop right now. Just tell me to stop.”  
  
The surface of Harry’s skin felt cold and prickly as he stared at the coils of rope, even in the fire-warmed air of their bedroom. Still, he’d come so far. He was okay. And he couldn’t leave something half-completed. He pressed his lips together and let out a slow breath through his nose. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Draco nodded, and his face became completely neutral. He put down the rope, and again, took Harry’s face in his hands. This time, he tilted Harry’s face forward, and placed a gentle kiss over the scar on Harry’s forehead. By the time Harry had recovered from the deep shiver than ran straight through him, Draco had picked up the rope again.  
  
Draco was slow and methodical in his actions, never rushing, not making any sudden movements. The first coil of rope draped around Harry’s chest, settled against the bottom of his ribcage, and tightened. His arms, which were already held back by the cuffs on his wrists, were now pinned tight against his body. A second loop followed the first. Then another. And another. The rope wasn’t constricting him, not really, but it was snug enough that it didn’t shift or slide as Draco began tying the knot in back.   
  
Harry began to feel his chest tighten. His palms began to sweat. He shivered.  
  
“Shh,” Draco said. The tugging on the rope stopped, and Draco’s hand stroked over Harry’s buttocks. A kiss was placed on his shoulder. “Shh,” he said again.  
  
There was another tug, and Harry felt himself being pulled backwards slightly. Draco was tying the rope itself to the headboard. When he finally stopped, Harry was completely secured in place.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe slow and deep. When he opened his eyes again, Draco’s face was directly in front of his. Hands began roaming lightly over his body again, and Draco leaned down to lick Harry’s nipple before returning to take Harry’s mouth. One hand reached down to tease his semi-erect cock, trying to bring him to hardness again. The other one began cupping his balls, reaching backwards, probing towards Harry’s entrance. Harry squirmed, and slowly, he felt himself becoming a bit aroused again, despite his distress.  
  
The hand on his cock became more firm, working in sure strokes, while the other hand began pressing at his anus. When one finger worked itself past the tight ring of muscle, Harry let out a little whimper. He squirmed. He bucked. He moaned, pleading, as Draco continued to wriggle that one finger deeper into his arse, while the hand on his cock pumped smoothly. Another finger was added, slowly and carefully, as Draco hadn’t paused to bring out the tube of lubricant. Harry was grateful he hadn’t paused, and he was being gentle enough that it didn’t matter.  
  
As scared as he was, this was terribly erotic. Completely at Draco’s mercy, begging, whimpering like a dog in heat, grinding down against the fingers in his arse, wanting more but not wanting anything to change. He started to think of how much he’d been missing all this time, being too afraid, when the fingers pulled out of his arse, the hand left his cock, and Draco broke the seal of his mouth on Harry’s.  
  
“Wha... what?” Harry stammered in a daze, his nerves on fire after the sensations that Draco had put him through. “Why... don’t stop...”  
  
Draco reached up slowly and removed Harry’s glasses. He folded them and laid them aside on the nightstand.  
  
Harry didn’t protest the loss of vision, but he was confused. “Draco?”  
  
Without a word, Draco rolled to the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
“Where are you going? Draco?”  
  
Harry couldn’t see the expression on Draco’s face, but Draco stood still for a moment, then turned abruptly and walked out the door, leaving it opened.  
  
“Draco...?” The word hung in the air. And then there was silence.  
  
No, not silence. There was the uncomfortable thudding of Harry’s heart in his ears. The tight hiss of air between his teeth as he gritted them. The odd ringing sound that seemed to press in around him. The ticking of the clock on the mantle, which seemed to be getting slower with each tick.  
  
Harry began to shake. It was a shiver at first, but gradually it became convulsive.  
  
 _Where is he? Why did he leave me here? He wouldn’t leave me. He’s just trying to get me to be strong. Maybe he had to go to the loo. Oh Merlin. When did the rope become so tight? I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe!_  
  
The blurry images of the room became even blurrier as hot liquid welled up in his eyes. He squeezed them shut, trying to block everything else, but the darkness only made it worse. He opened his eyes again, and everything was swimming around him. He gasped, but the air was thick, and he couldn’t get enough of it into his lungs. Panic overwhelmed him, and he began blindly lunging against his restraints.  
  
“DRACO! Help, please! Get me out of this! PLEASE GET ME OUT! RED, DAMN IT! RED! Draco! DRACO!”  
  
In a flash, the bindings disappeared completely, and Harry fell forward into Draco’s arms. He couldn’t hear what Draco was saying over the rush of blood in his ears, but he clung to his lover’s arms like a lifeline. Dry sobs began to wrack his body, and slowly, Draco’s words began resolving into clarity.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t hyperventilate. Breathe, Harry. Just breathe. You did fine. You did absolutely fine. You were wonderful.”  
  
Harry shook his head against Draco’s neck. “No. I broke. Completely. I looked like a fool. Terrible. How can you even look at me?”  
  
“Harry, stop right there.” Draco grasped Harry by the shoulders and pulled back until they were face to face. “How can I ever stop looking at you? For something as silly as a fear? A fear that you conquered, might I add.”  
  
“I didn’t ‘conquer’ anything.”  
  
Draco drilled him with a sharp look. “You willingly submitted, _and_ you kept yourself from calling for help for quite a while. I was watching.” He licked his lips and smirked. “ _Gryffindors_. Always have to prove yourselves.”  
  
Harry frowned. “Shouldn’t be something I needed to prove. It’s a stupid fear.”  
  
“I’m afraid of being tied up.”  
  
 _That_ caught Harry off-guard. He blinked. Twice. “What? You are?”  
  
Draco nodded. “Not quite as much as you, but it definitely puts me on edge.”  
  
“But... you like being tied up! You said it’s one of the most exciting things to you!”  
  
“Harry, if it wasn’t just a bit scary, I wouldn’t find it nearly as exciting as I do. I was never actually phobic of it, but then I never went through what you did. Even so, it’s not easy to give up control, especially after you’ve been fighting all your life. We both know that. But Harry...”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“I trust you. And that’s why it’s exciting, not terrifying.”  
  
Harry couldn’t think of what to say to that. “Oh.”  
  
“And you should know that my biggest fear… is that I’ll actually hurt you. Really hurt you.” He shuddered slightly. “You didn’t need to use the safeword. I would have untied you just as quickly without it. I knew tonight wasn’t a game for you, and you’ve never used the safeword before. That actually scared me a bit.”  
  
Harry could only nod his head.  
  
“Are you okay now?” Draco reached towards the nightstand, and a moment later, Harry’s glasses were perched neatly on his nose.   
  
“Yeah, I think so.” He took a deep breath and shook off the last feelings of the rope around his arms.   
  
“Are you absolutely sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks. I think.”   
  
“I’m glad. Because I still have plans for tonight, if you feel up to it, and it would be a shame for you to miss them. It is my night, after all.” Draco grinned at him, but this time, there was just a hint of his usual hungry, devious look.   
  
Harry swallowed uneasily. “Are you sure I didn’t ruin the night already?”  
  
“Potter!” Draco only called him that when he was utterly exasperated. “Do you know how erotic you looked, struggling like that? Granted, I didn’t want you to feel so upset, but _damn_ , Harry.”  
  
Harry cocked his head questioningly, but his confusion disappeared when he looked at Draco’s straining erection. “Oh.”  
  
“‘ _Oh_ ,’ he says.” Draco let his head fall back. “Bloody Shades of Merlin, Galileo, and Archimedes! What am I going to do with this man?”  
  
“Well,” Harry ventured, “You could always finish what you started.”  
  
Draco looked back down in surprise. Harry wriggled his hips.  
  
“Would you like me to finish what I started?”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes in imitation of Draco’s answer earlier. “Isn’t that what I just said?”  
  
Draco looked down as if just noticing Harry’s cock for the first time. Without hesitating, he grasped it and gave one firm stroke. Harry shuddered. Another few strokes, and Harry melted against him as the remnants of adrenaline rush began to shift into a warm buzzing. “Mmmhmm.”  
  
“I was going to suck you off, but I want to watch you come,” Draco said simply. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat as the offer sunk into his brain, and he leaned back so he could let his eyes roam up and down his partner’s naked body. Then an interesting idea struck him. The thought made his stomach jump a bit; a heady combination of nerves and excitement. A small part of his mind still wanted to resist, but the struggle wasn’t as strong as the lure. He was already flying on adrenaline and endorphins. Tomorrow, he might be too scared to try it again so willingly. He leaned forward to whisper in Draco’s ear.  
  
“I want you to have complete control. Because I trust you, too.” He grinned at Draco’s sharp intake of breath. “But first...” Harry reached over and picked up the wrist cuffs where they’d fallen after Draco had charmed them off. “Will you chain my wrists to the headboard?”  
  
Draco’s eyes looked dazed, almost as if he were slightly drunk on the simple request, as he accepted the cuffs from Harry.   
  
Harry never looked away from Draco’s face as the cuffs were strapped onto his wrists. They maintained eye contact as Draco lowered Harry against the only pillow that hadn’t been kicked off the bed. Harry felt his breathing hitch, but he didn’t flinch as his arms were raised above his head, nor did he blink as the leather bindings were threaded through the loops. His breath quickened, and his heart pumped an enthusiastic backbeat in his chest. Draco was right... being a bit scared _could_ heighten arousal, as long as it wasn’t completely terrifying. After how far Draco had pushed him a moment ago, this was almost easy. And it was arousing.  
  
Harry felt the warm flush on his own face, and he supposed it matched the one that was deepening on Draco’s cheeks. Draco’s expression alone was almost enough reward for offering himself up like this.   
  
Draco finished lashing the bindings to the headboard, then ran his hands from Harry’s wrists down to his shoulders, then along his torso, as if he couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more than just to touch Harry’s skin. When he brushed over Harry’s nipples, Harry gave a little jerk.   
  
Draco seemed positively intoxicated at the sight. Without breaking eye contact, he fumbled with the drawer of the nightstand and withdrew a small, half-empty tube, then knelt between Harry’s legs, staring as if it were the first time he’d ever taken him. In a way, Harry mused, it was.  
  
Feeling a growing urgency, Harry dug his feet into the mattress and tipped his hips up, exposing himself as much as possible. He was stunned when Draco shook his head, and was about to protest when he reminded himself that he’d given Draco complete control, and that this was the time to trust him.  
  
Draco didn’t shift his gaze as he squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers. Harry tipped his hips up again, making his entrance available to Draco, but instead, Draco wrapped his lube-slicked fingers around Harry’s erection.  
  
Harry’s head swam as Draco spread the lubricant over the entire length of his shaft with one hand, while the other hand disappeared behind Draco’s back.  
  
“Draco...” The word came out like a moan.  
  
“Shh. Let me.”  
  
“But didn’t you want to –”  
  
“This is what I want.”  
  
Draco was straddling his hips now, still looking deeply down into his eyes, and Harry felt as if his core had been laid open and exposed for Draco to see. Harry felt one hand grasp his shaft to line him up, and the tip of his head brushed against Draco’s entrance. He fought the urge to thrust upwards, and waited as Draco hovered above him, looking down.  
  
“Harry,” he whispered, and he lowered himself.   
  
As Harry felt Draco’s body envelop him, Draco let out a soft moan of pain. Eyelids fluttered over grey irises, but they didn’t close, and didn’t look away as he settled himself down until his weight was resting on Harry’s hips. He still looked intoxicated, and Harry’s cock twitched inside Draco’s body.  
  
While Draco let himself adjust, he ran his hands along Harry’s torso, pausing to play with the nipples. Harry had meant to hold still, but he bucked when his nipples were abruptly pinched, pushing even deeper into Draco.  
  
That must have been Draco’s intent, because his face contorted into an expression of pained ecstasy. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the bed on either side of Harry’s chest, and his face filled Harry’s vision. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something, but merely smiled and bent down for a soft kiss. And then he began to move.  
  
Slowly, like he wanted to record and remember every part of the experience, every change in pressure, every breath. The pace was maddening, and Harry readjusted his feet against the mattress to change his angle, and pushed his hips against Draco with a sharp thrust.   
  
He must have hit home, because Draco cried out and started moving faster, more desperately. The hot pressure on his cock was blinding, and the sensations from the bottom were exquisitely different from the top. Whenever he’d taken Draco from above, Draco’s body would yield to him easily, accepting the intrusion. But as Draco impaled himself on his prick, over and over, it was Draco’s body assaulting him, gripping him, claiming him. Harry submitted willingly to the claim, pushing into Draco as deeply as he could.  
  
Draco’s breath blew hot against his chest with each stroke, and his face was little more than a dark silhouette with two sparks of grey still burning into Harry’s eyes. With a sudden grunt and a cry of exertion, Draco slammed himself down on Harry, his arse clenching tightly. An instant later, Harry followed him over the edge, his vision blurring until all he saw clearly were Draco’s eyes, still locked on his, and finally that faded away, too.  
  
By the time the blood stopped rushing in Harry’s ears, Draco had already disentangled himself, cast a cleaning charm, and was lying alongside his lover’s body, nipping and nibbling playfully at random places.   
  
“Harry, that was incredible,” Draco mumbled between nips along Harry’s bottom left rib. “Can we do that again sometime?”  
  
For a moment, it was all Harry could do to take a deep breath. He’d always wondered how the hell Draco could act normally so soon after an orgasm. “Maybe,” he finally said. “Being tied up still isn’t my favourite thing, but perhaps, someday. That was really exciting. You were right.”  
  
“And I untied you, just like I promised,” Draco said. He was now biting softly towards Harry’s sternum.  
  
“Can you untie me now?”  
  
Draco raised his head and frowned. “Sure, Harry. I’m... I’m sorry, did I go too far?” He’d already started unbuckling the cuffs.  
  
Harry smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “No, you were great. Perfect, actually. Really.” The cuffs came undone, and Harry immediately began to rub his wrists.  
  
Draco didn’t seem entirely convinced. “If you insist – Merlin, Harry, you’re shaking!” He began rubbing Harry’s arms, then seemed to consider the situation a bit more and quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around as much of Harry’s body as possible.  
  
Harry shook his head, laughing weakly. “Draco, it’s just an adrenaline crash. I’m fine... just a bit chilled. Actually, I wanted you to uncuff my wrists so I could hold you, not because the cuffs were bothering me.”  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows skeptically.  
  
“Please, Draco?” He gave a soft smirk and raised the blanket to invite Draco underneath. “Didn’t we just have this discussion about aftercare last week?”   
  
A mortified expression crossed Draco’s face and he quickly slipped under the blanket and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. “I’m sorry. Forgot,” he muttered against Harry’s neck. “You’ve usually topped in the more tense scenes, and you never seem to need help anyway. Didn’t realize that this might be different. Stupid of me.”  
  
Harry snickered. “That just proves you’re the natural submissive here.”  
  
“Hey!” came the indignant squawk and a poke in the ribs. “Take that back!”  
  
“Take it back… or what…?”  
  
“Or… oh bugger.”  
  
“Even more proof,” Harry said, pulling own trembling body tighter against Draco’s. “But it’s fine. I like to switch. Keeps it interesting. Even though –”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know… you with your ‘ _A Leo will naturally dominate a Capricorn_ ’ speech.” The tone was flat but Draco’s eyes were amused. “So... you might let me do that to you again someday?”  
  
“I promise I’ll let you tie me up again someday.” He nipped Draco’s earlobe, then nuzzled into his hair. “If you’re a good boy, of course. Because I have plans for you tomorrow night.”

 

*********

~FIN~


End file.
